Magic Bakery
by Miyuka-chan
Summary: Aku melihatnya,aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat aneh dan ajaib!Ayahku,beliau memegang HALILINTAR!Aku tercengang beberapa saat../ Hi,minna..author baru disini,RnR?Warning&full summary inside.
1. The Begin

A/N** : Hai,minna-san,ini Fic pertamaku di site ini,..Mohon bantuannya yah,minna! :)**

* * *

Magic Bakery

.

.

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story Miyuka-chan

Pair : SasuSaku,SaIno,ShikaTema,NaruHina,NejiTen

Rate : T (Teen)

Warning : Abal,norak,Typo(s),OOC,OC(s),terinspirasi dari sebuah novel,romance tak terasa.

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

* * *

Aku melihatnya.

Sungguh,aku benar-benar melihatnya saat itu dengan mata kepalaku.

Aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal dan... Ajaib..

Baiklah,mungkin kalian tidak mengerti apa maksudku dengan 'sesuatu yang ajaib' ,maka aku akan menjelaskan..

.

.

.

Yeah,saat dimana kota tempatku tinggal diselimuti awan hitam dan badai yang sangat menakutkan,membuatku bergidik ketakutan dan kedinginan dibalik selimutku yang tebal dan hangat berwarna merah jambu itu,ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi ke luar rumah,mereka bilang mereka akan segera pulang jika sudah menemukan 'sesuatu' yang mereka sebut akan membuat sahabat karibku,Yamanaka Ino yang kini terkulai lemas di Konoha International Hospital (KIH) -karena melakukan percobaan yang sangat sangat tidak masuk akal,kuulang **sangat** **tidak masuk** **akal** yang gagal total dan menciptakan ledakan kecil yang dengan sukses membuatnya langsung pingsan ditempat setelah ledakan kecil itu.- ya,aku adalah anak dari kedua orang yang memiliki sebuah toko kue yang amat besar dan terkenal,-Semua orang bilang kalau kue dari toko kue kami mengandung sihir- karena itu aku dapat membuat beberapa kue,dessert dan semacamnya...Walau tak seenak kedua orang tuaku sih,hehe.

'Drrrt,Drrt'

Kutolehkan kepalaku,melihat handphone sebut saja,Hp-ku bergetar,bertanda ada yang sedang memanggilku dengan menggunakan sebuah cepat kusibakkan selimut merah jambu kesayanganku lalu mengambil ponsel merah marun-ku yang berada diatas meja kecil,tepat disebelah tempat tidu dan langsung menekan tombol berwarna hijau guna menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi?" Ujarku,walau lebih terkesan bertanya begitu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ah,Saku-chan!" Jawab orang terasa sangat familiar di telingaku,menciptakan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahku.

"Ada apa,Hinata-chan?Tumben,nelpon aku." Balasku ke orang yang bernama Hinata,dan bermarga Hyuuga sebut saja,Hyuuga Hinata di seberang sana.

"E-eh?Apa aku me-mengganggumu ,Saku-chan?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka cemas,walau tidak terlihat olehku tentunya. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar petanyaan polos Hinata,dasar sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Hihi,tidak kok Hinata-chan,malah kamu membuatku tidak kesepian.." Jawabku ringan,memang saat ini aku sangat kesepian dirumah,kakakku pergi bersama teman-temannya atau lebih tepatnya geng-nya yang kuketahui bernama orangtua ku...Sudahlah,lupakan.  
"Yokatta..Ku-kukira aku me-mengganggumu,S-Saku-chan," Ucapnya dengan gagap,entahlah,itu adalah ciri khas Hinata dan salah satu sifat menariknya,hihi.

"Haha,iya lagipula Hinata-chan,ada apa menelponku?"

"A-anu.."

"Hm?"

"I-itu,ta-tadi Ino-chan sempat sadar sesaat,se-sebelum dia kembali tidak sa-sadarkan diri,Saku-chan,di-dia bilang dia i-ingn bertemmu de-denganmu,Saku-chan.." Ujar Hinata panjang lebar,mendengar sahabat karib-ku sadar tentu saja membuatku senang,lega dan..heran disaat yang bersamaan.

Senang dan lega karena dia sudah sadar dan heran kenapa dia menyuruhku menemuinya,aku pun menghembuskan nafas lega dan pasrah(pasrah untuk menemuinya,tentunya).

"Syukurlah!Eh?Ino mau menemuiku?Kenapa sih dia?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Iya..Ka-katanya,Ino-chan ma..u menceritakan se..suatu kepada a-aku,Saku-chan,Temari-san dan Ten-chan.." Jawab Hinata plus dengan kata-kata lucu yangmembuatku mendengus menahan tawa.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana nanti,jika badai telah reda..Oh ya ,Hinata-chan masih di KIH(Konoha International Hospital)?"

"I..Iya,Saku-chan..K-kalau nanti badai-nya tidak reda-reda,be-besok saja,Saku-chan.."

Aku tersenyum tipis,dan pastinya tidak terlihat Hinata yang ada diseberang sana.

"Baiklah,aku berjanji akan kesana!Baiklah,aku mengerti..Jaa~"

"Jaa ne,Saku-chan.."

Sesaat kemudian,aku memutuskan pembicaraan yang menggunakan ponsel itu. Aku menatap jendela kamarku yang berada di samping kiri kasurku, 'masih hujan..Walaupun tidak sederas sebelumnya,dan bisa kupastikan,sebentar lagi pasti hujan itu berhenti' batinku. 15 menit telah berlalu tetapi aku masih enggan untuk melepaskan pandanganku dari kaca jendela jalanan yang masih basah terguyur hujan itu...Ah,aku kembali teringat akan janjiku pada memutuskan untuk mengganti baju lebih tepatnya,dari baju rumah ke baju pergi,ingatkan janjiku tadi dengan Hinata?

5 menit kemudian aku sudah beganti baju dari yang awalnya piyama berwarna merah marun berhiaskan 'Teddy Bear' coklat,dan celana berwarna merah marun selutut ke sebuah dress tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda sebetis,aku mengenakan sebuah rompi berwarna scarlet (merah tua) sesiku untuk menutup setengah lenganku yang seputih susu itu -Yeah,aku tau aku orang yang itu berhias pita berwarna putih,imut kan?Setelah bercermin beberapa menit dan memutuskan bahwa aku sudah tampil rapih,dengan cepat aku menenteng tas selempang putih kesayanganku dan langsung turun kebawah,sesudah beres-beres kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar mulai turuh ke bawah melalui tangga kayu yang lumayan sudah mencapai gagang pintu dan hendak membukanya,kakiku berhenti,aku tercengang melihat pemandangan didepan rumahku...Ayahku,beliau sedang MEMEGANG PETIR di kedua tangannya!kulihat ayah langsung memasukkan petir itu ke sebuah toples berwarna merah yang dipegang ibu,toples yang berbentuk sangat aneh,seperti...Apel?Setelah ayah memasukkan petir ke toples aneh itu,mereka langsung berjalan kearah pintu.

'DEG'

TUNGGU!Mereka jalan ke arah pintu?!Itu berarti Me-mereka berjalan kearah ku!Aku ingin langsung bersembunyi,tetapi kakiku terasa mati rasa,dengan takut dan cemas aku memejamkan karena kemungkinan mereka akan mengetahui bahwa aku melihat kejadian tadi,dan takut jika mereka akan memarahiku bahkan lebih.

'Ciiitt'

1 menit..

2 menit..

5 menit..

"Hahaha!" Tawa kedua orang tuaku renyah..Lho?Kenapa yang kudengar bukan kata-kata pedas?Yang kudengar,mereka malah tertawa renyah..Kenapa mereka malah tertawa?Kenapa?Apa ada yang salah denganku?Dengan segenap rasa berani,aku membuka mataku,guna melihat kedua orang tuaku yang kini tertawa renyah,dapat kulihat Ayah tertawa terbahak-bahak,sedangkan Ibu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya memegang toples aneh berbentuk apel mengangkat alisku heran dengan tingkah mereka yang kelewat kalian malah tertawa?Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan saat mereka mengerti keterbingunganku,mereka tersenyum lembut dan bertanya,

"Ada apa Saku-chan?Kok lihat kami kayak gitu?serem

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka memasuki indera pendengaranku,kini jantungku seolah berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. tau,hihi.." Ucap Mebuki Haruno,ibuku yang lanjut tertawa.

"Hahahaha!Kau lucu dengan tampang idiot itu,Saku!Lho?Kamu mau kemana pakai baju imut begitu?Kencan?" Tanya ayahku,Kizashi Haruno,walau lebih tepat menggodaku yang dengan sukses membuat wajahku memanas,pencampuran antara malu dan karena ditanya tentang 'kencan',dan kesal karena dikatai 'idiot' oleh ayahku sendiri.

"Ah!Huh,ayah ngeselin!aku kan tidak idiot dan,aku belum punya PACAR!" Bantahku kesal,dengan penekanan dikata **pacar **dan sedikit memukul dada bidang miliknya walau dalam hati,Aku berharap ayah tidak lagi bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh.

Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama tidak memihak diriku..

Raut wajah ayah yang awalnya ceria tergantikan oleh raut wajah serius.  
"Kau..Melihat sesuatu?" Tanya ayah dengan sedikit penekanan di semua kata.

'DEG'

Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisku,tanpa sadar aku mundur satu hal itu dirasakan oleh ayahku,beliau membuka mulutnya,hendak berbicara tetapi ibu telah menyela kata-katanya -kata yang membuatku lega dan tegang disaat yang bersamaan ;

"Ayah jangan begitu,kasihan Saku...Ah,Saku mau ke KIH yah?mau menjenguk Ino-chan?" Tanya baru mau menjawab pertanyaan itu,tetapi beliau menyela lagi dan melanjutkan,

"Tolong bawa toples ini..Ini berisi permen-permen yang disukai ya?" Pintanya dengan senyum lembut yang menawan,tanpa babibu lagi,aku langsung mengangguk dan mengambil toples aneh berwarna merah itu dari tangan ibu.

"Arigatou,Saku..Cepat sana!Keburu hujannya reda,jangan lupa bawa payung!" Ucap ibu setengah berteriak,dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum ringan dan membalas,

"Iya,Kaa-san!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.::Magic Bakery::.

**A/N : Jumpa lagi,minna-san! :D **

**Gomen,ceritanya pendek sekali,maaf yah minna!**

**bagaimana ceritanya apakah menarik?atau membosankan?Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan atau kita delete minna?Tolong beri pendapat ^.^**

**Ohya,kuharap kalian mau memberiku saran2 agar ceritaku lebih baik :).**

**Arigatou,**

**Miyuka-chan**


	2. The Weirdness

**A/N : Hi,minna!kembali lagi dengan Miyuka! :)**

**Miyuka sangat berterima kasih kepada semua yang telah me review fic-ku.. ^^**

Baiklah,daripada mendengarkan kata-kata yang tidak seru dari Miyuka mending langsung ke story!

* * *

Chapter 2 : The weirdness

.

Magic Bakery

.

.

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story Miyuka-chan

Pair : SasuSaku,SaIno,ShikaTema,NaruHina,NejiTen

Rate : T (Teen)

Warning : Abal,norak,Typo(s),OOC,OC(s),terinspirasi dari sebuah novel,romance tak terasa.

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Aku berjalan pelan di jalanan yang basah karena salah satu fenomena alam kananku melindungi tubuhku dari rintik-rintik hujan yang kian mereda dengan memakai payung berwarna merah jambu mata emeraldku melirik toples merah aneh berbentuk apel yang sedang kepegang dengan tangan benar-benar terfokus akan keanehan toples itu,membuatku sering kali meminta maaf karena secara tak sengaja,aku menyenggol beberapa orang...Pikiranku kembali ke toples itu.

Penasaran.

Itulah kata yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan ekspresiku begitu melihat toples itu...Aku jadi kembali teringat saat ayah memegang petir dan memasukkannya ke toples in-Tunggu!Memasukkan ke toples ini!?

Kakiku berhenti berjalan yang mengakibatkan rambut soft pink sepunggungku melayang kedepan.

'GLEK'

Aku menelan ludahku,kutatap lekat-lekat toples itu seakan jika aku memejamkan mataku walau hanya sedetik maka toples itu akan menghilang dari genggaman -ragu tangan kananku yang awalnya memegang payung -Payungnya kuapitkan antara kepala dan bahuku agar tidak terjatuh- maju -mundur berniat untuk menyentuh toples itu,walau sudah beberapa kali tanganku mundur karena takut,akhirnya tutup toples itu dapat kusentuh mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali lalu menatap lagi toples 'itu'. _"Apa sebaiknya kubuka ya?"_ Tanyaku dalam hati namun setelahnya aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku pelan. _"Tidak,itu tidak baik Sakura..Ini untuk Ino,UNTUK INO!Dan,ayah juga ibu sudah MENITIPkannya padamu,Sakura!Jangan kecewakan mereka!Bagus __Sakura,sekarang cepat ke KIH untuk memberikannya kepada Ino!" _Batinku keras,mencoba mengalahkan ego ku untuk membuka toples apel mendesah pasrah,huuh!kenapa aku harus mengantarkan _toples aneh berbentuk aneh dan berisi hal yang aneh _ke sahabat pirangku yang super duper cerewet itu?Haah sial...Setelah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak membukanya-Toples aneh itu-,akupun kembali berjalan tetapi sekarang aku berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

'Drrrt,Drrrt'

Huh?Telpon lagi?Kurogoh saku kanan dress-ku yang berada di bagian atas kedua kakiku -Maksudnya paha gitu- guna menambil ponsel lipat berwarna merah marun hadiah dari Saso-nii yang menjabat sebagai anak sulung kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku itu.

Kuperhatikan nomor giokku menyipit melihat deretan angka di ponselku,masih enggan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. _"Aku belum pernah melihat nomor ini...Apa penggemarku yah?Haha,nggak mungkin ah!" _Batinku seraya terkekeh kujawab panggilan tersebut dengan sedikit was-was,siapa tahu ternyata yang menelpon adalah seorang teroris?Kupencet tombol berwarna hijau dibagian sebelah kiri tuts ponselku.

"Moshi-moshi?" Gumamku sambil terus aneh itu kumasukkan ke tas selempangku tidak mungkin kan aku memegang ponsel dan toples dengan satu tangan bersamaan?

"Apa kau Haruno Sakura?" Tanya orang diseberang sana dengan nada tanpa intonasi alias siku-siku hinggap di jidatku yang bisa dikatan lumayan lebar._"Sumpah deh,Kami-sama!Udah nelpon sembarangan,bukannya balas sapaan malah nanya !Tidak sopan pula!Kurang ajar nih orang!Awas aja kalau ketemu,akan kuSHANNARO dia!Tapi dari suaranya ,sepertinya dia laki-laki...Hah,sudalah,aku jawab saja pertanyaan bocah kurang ajar ini." _Batinku geram,kurang ajar sekali tuh orang.

"Ada masalah?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Apa kau Haruno Sakura?" Ulang pemuda disebarang sana -upss!sepertinya Authorku yang amit-amit n jelek n norak ini membongkar rahasia bahwa orang yang tengah berbicara denganku adalah seorang pemuda!

Aku hanya menggeram menahan amarah dan emosiku yang kini meningkat,kujawab orang yang tengah menelponu dengan sangatsangat kurang ajar. ;

"Ya,saya HARUNO SAKURA!" Jawabku kesal dengan menekan kata **Haruno Sakura**.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban,huh?

"Err...Halo!?"

"..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban?!

"Oi!"

"..."

CUKUP!Emosiku sudah memuncak sekarang!Beraninya orang itu!

"Heh,orang aneh tanpa sopan santun!Kalau orang sapa tuh balas dengan benar!Jangan paksa orang lain dengan seenaknya,saya juga punya harga diri,bego!Dan,kalau orang nanya itu dijawab yang bener!Dan-"

Makianku terhenti saat orang diseberang sana memutuskan panggilannya *sek orang kurang ajar itu!

"-JANGAN PERNAH MENELPONKU LAGI!" Teriakku emosi,kulempar payungku dengan penuh amarah,nyaris saja payung itu mengenai seorang pria tua tapi tetap saja,walau tidak terkena,pria itu tetap saja terkena cipratan dari genangan air yang tertimpa (?) payung merah kudengar dia mengutukku dengan macam-macam makian seperti ; GADIS SIALAN,ANJING,PERSETAN GADIS ITU dan sebangsanya dengan penuh aku?aku hanya menggeram ?Karena hari ini BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN DAN ANEH!

Pertama,aku ditinggal orangtuaku dirumah saat badai yang sangat ganas dan menyeramkan tengah menyelimuti Konoha sementara kakakku dengan anehnya,dapat pergi di tengah badai.

Kedua,saat aku sedang senang-senangnya -ingat saat aku ada janji kepada Hinata untuk segera ke KIH?-, aku melihat sesuatu yang . . Dan yang lebih membuatku kaget adalah kedua orangtuaku yang ternyata ulah dari sesuatu yang aneh oh ternyata.

Ketiga,aku hampir diketahui oleh ayahku bahwa aku melihat 'sesuatu itu'.Dan untungnya,ibuku membelaku.

Keempat,saat sedang lega karena ibu membelaku,ibu malah menyuruhku untuk mengantar _toples aneh berbentuk aneh dan berisi sesuatu yang aneh _ke Ino yang juga aneh aku yakini 100% masih tidur atau lebih tepatnya,koma.

Kelima,pikiranku terus saja tentang toples ini,bahkan sampai banyak orang yang tidak sengaja tersenggol olehku.

Keenam,saat sedang serius mengamati toples aneh itu,seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui menelponku.

Ketujuh,orang misterius yang menelponku itu,sangat sangat kurang ajar.

Kedelapan,saat aku melempar payungku,secara sangat tidak sengaja nyaris mengenai seorang pria tua dan membuat pria tua itu terkena cipratan genangan air dan menyalahkanku.

Benar-benar hari yang mengesalkan bukan?

Setelah mengambil payung merah jambuku dan meminta maaf ke pria tua tadi juga berdiam diri lumayan lama,akhirnya aku kembali berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari.

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari sampai lupa bahwa aku harus ke KIH dan malah pergi ke Konoha Flower Park atau sering orang singkat dengan KFP,udara disana sungguh menghangatkan dan menyegarkan,menggodaku untuk menari-nari di atas hamparan bunga ,memang sekarang bukan musim semi,tetapi KFP terkenal karena selalu mekar disetiap musim,apalagi saat musim semi ,bunga-bunganya bahkan menjadi jauh lebih indah dan payungku sembarangan,toh,tidak ada orangyang sedang menginjakkan kaki mereka di ,aku tidur telentang diatas hamparan rumput dan bunga-bunga liar tetapi indah,menggelitik lincah kulepas sepatu selop berwarna putihku dan membiarkan rumput serta bunga liar mulai makin menggelitik tas selempang putihku di sebelah tempatku menerawang ke atas sana,menggunakan kedua tanganku sebagai memang sudah berhenti,digantikan oleh sang surya yang berbagi sinarnya yang hangatkepada seluruh orang yang berada di muka menutup sebelah mataku dengan tangan kiriku yang menganggur,maksudku,tidak sedang memegang sepoi-sepoi yang awalnya angin kencang memainkan surai merah mudaku yang panjang ,mengajaknya untuk bernari memejamkan mataku,ah~ rasanya tentram dan tenang sekali disini...Tidur sebentar tak apa 'kan?

'Drrt,drrt'

"Eng...?"

Cih,panggilan telepon lagi!?Sudah cukup muak aku ditelpon oleh orang kurang ajar itu!Dengan malas,kuambil ponselku yang berada di kantung dressku,lalu langsung menekan tombol berwarna merah,aku bahkan tidak melihat siapa yang menelponku,aku sudah terhanyut dengan keindahan taman ini,atau mungkin padang bunga?entahlah,dan aku tidak kembali mataku,berusaha memasuki alam bawah sadarku..

.

.

.

"Oi,bangun!"

"Ngh..Sebentar lagi bu.."

"Bangun,Jidat lebar!Dan aku bukan ibumu!"

SEET

Aku langsung bangun -dan duduk walau kepalaku menunduk sehingga aku tak bisa melihat orang itu- saat seseorang itu memanggilku 'Jidat Lebar',siapa sih yang berani mengganggu tidurku!?

"Akhirnya kau bangun," Ucap orang itu. "Eh?" Kudongakkan kepalaku,guna melihat siapa orang yang membangunkanku.

'DEG!'

Rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dua kali dari ?Karena orang yang ada didepanku adalah seorang pemuda!Bahkan,pemuda itu sangat tampan!Walau model rambutnya seperti ayam sih..

"S-siapa k-kau?Mau apa kau da-dariku..?" Tanyaku pelan,ah,kenapa aku jadi seperti Hinata sih!?

"Manusia." Jawab pemuda didepanku.

Empat siku-siku muncul dikepalaku,kalau saja ini di anime pasti kepalaku sudah berubah menjadi iblis dengan latar belakang Neraka,sayangnya ini bukan anime,ini dunia nyata!

"Huh,maksudku,siapa kau dan apa maumu!?" Bentakku ketus,sepertinya kesialanku hari ini akan bertambah,hh..

"Pemberi Arah,membimbingmu." Jawab pemuda didepanku,eh?Membimbing?

"Eh?Maksudmu?Pembimbing?" Tanyaku beruntun,aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Jika sudah saatnya, kita akan bertemu lagi-"

Jika...Sudah saatnya?aku semakin menundukan kepalaku.

"-Dan kau akan mengerti."

Alisku berkedut bingung...Apa sih maksud dari orang ini?

"Ano.." Ujarku pelan seraya mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat pemuda itu tadi tapi eh!?Dia menghilang!Ah,aku baru sadar ini bukan kamarku,tetapi bukan padang bunga juga...Ini...

.

.

Istana!?

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.::Magic Bakery::.

* * *

**A/N : Holla,minna-san!Miyuka akhirnya selesai membuat chapter dua!Haha,oh ya maaf ya masih kurang panjang habis,di note Miyuka bru sampe sini ceritanya,gomen beribu gomen! #plaak**

**Okay,it's time for reply the review :**

**Fran Fryn Kun : **

**Ah,Fryn-san suka NaruHina juga ya? *tossu* Miyuka juga suka NaruHina lho!Iyah,ini udah lanjut,semoga suka yah! :D**

**nowan456 novan :**

**Salam kenal juga,Nowan-san! :D **

**Hehe,arigato ^^ **

** -Charms : **

**Ehh?Jangan panggil Senpai ah,aku baru disini,masih butuh pengalaman,hehe..Mohon bantuannya yah! :)**

** :**

**Salam kenal juga,Rikuo-kun :) **

**Be-benarkah?Arigatou.. *blushing2 sendiri * xD**

**Mohon bantuannya! :)**

**Lawliet Uzumakie : **

**Gomen,Lawliet-san bingung yah?Hehe,emang sengaja buat bingung #alasanwuu**

**Iyah,ini udah update,semoga suka sama ceritanya yah!Mohon bantuannya!**

**Ryuuki kazuto :**

**Hehe,iyah..**

**Hountou?Arigatou,semoga fic nya bisa makin bagus.. :)**

**hehehe,iya typonya masih banyak... xD**

**iya,ngeselin *plaak**

** .528 :**

**Arigatou! :)**

**Iyah,nih udah update,semoga suka! ^^**

**Kaaya Mihon :**

**Arigatoo~**

**Iyah,ini udh update,review lagi ya, #plaak**

**semoga suka! :)**

**Guest :**

**Arigatou,iyah,ini udh update! :)**

**so..rnr please? :)**

**Mohon bantuannya,minna..**

* * *

**Arigatou,**

**Miyuka-chan**


End file.
